World's True Color
by mio27
Summary: 2 warna dominan dunia. Hitam dan Putih. Yang terpilih akan membantu pihak pilihannya memenangkan perang besar yang akan datang. Menjadi penentu nasib manusia kedepannya. Akankah tetap berwarna-warni dari biasan warna putih? Ataukah tenggelam dalam kelamnya hitam? WARNING : BL, YAOI, M-Preg! yang tidak suka dengan jenis ini harap menghindar ne...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Hitam dan putih. 2 warna yang sangat bertolak belakang. Begitu pula sisi dunia. Yang kita ketahui hanya sebatas dunia berwarna-warni yang indah. Tapi, dibalik itu semua ada 2 warna dominan yang tengah menghimpun kekuatan. Memperebutkan kekuasaan. Menentukan nasib manusia di masa depan. Akankah tetap berwarna-warni dari biasan warna putih, ataukah tenggelam dalam kelamnya hitam.

* * *

Title : World's True Color

Genre : Sci-fi (?), Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T+ , untuk sementara ini

Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI!, BL, TYPO(s), M-Preg, High imagination skill needed (?), alur lambat

Cast : all OTP from EXO, Super Junior, DBSK, B.A.P., and other b/g-band's members

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

Seoul, South Korea

Year 2050

 _"Kyaaaaa!" "Huwaaaaa..." "Eomma?!Andwae!"_

Haah... haah... haah... "ANDWAE!"

"Ngh? Wae boo? Mimpi buruk lagi eoh?" tanya sang suami yang ikut terbangun akibat teriakan sang 'istri' di sampingnya. Yang bersangkutan sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Perlu kuambilkan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi?"

"Tidak perlu bear. Kau tahu sendiri hal semacam itu tidak akan mempan kan?"

" yaah... memang benar. Tapi setidakya akan meringankan tekanan yang kau alami boo"

" Sudahlah, tidak perlu" lirih sang namja cantik sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Yaa, dia sedang mengandung anak suaminya. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai bulan kelima saat ini.

"Yun..." panggil sang istri lirih. Suaminya yang bernama Yunho hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil ikut mengelus perut buncit sang istri.

"Mimpi sama dengan yang lalu hm?"

"ya, kali ini lebih panjang."

" apa saja yang kau lihat boo?"

" 12 elemen yun, mereka berduabelas, dan waktu kita semakin menipis"

"hhh... kita pasti bisa. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan yang lain besok"

"Ya. Kita harus menemukan mereka terleih dahulu. Harus. "

Mimpi itu adalah titik awal pencarian mereka. Permulaan peperangan untuk menolong seluruh umat manusia.

TBC

* * *

Mio's corner:

Hai hai! Aku author baru nih ^^ aku harap ff ku kali ini dapat respon bagus dari reader semua hehe. Ff ini sebenernya adaptasi dari beberapa film supernatural yang selama ini author liat, juga gabungan dari imajinasi author yang terlalu tinggi tentunya ^^

Well, author akan update chap 1 secepat yang author bisa. Doakan idenya mengalir dengan banyak ne? Author harap reader bisa memberi saran buat author karena ini pertama kalinya author nulis cerita ((:

Last word, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1 : Never Drown Land

Chapter 1

.

.

"Hyung, ini sudah tahun kelima kita memantau mereka. Waktu kita semakin menipis." Ujar seorang namja yang merupakan kepercayaan Yunho.

" Aku tahu, Chun. Tapi kita baru menemukan 9 dari mereka, 10 dengan anakmu."

"Hyung, kumohon lakukanlah sesuatu. Setidaknya bawa saja mate Chanyeol kemari. Ini sudah tahun ketiga aku melihatnya menderita" lirih Yoochun yang tidak tega melihat istrinya terus bersedih akan keadaan sang aegya.

Yunho kembali berpikir keras. Dengan membawa mate Chanyeol kemari akan menimbulkan kebingungan terhadap 'keluarga'-nya yang lain.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Yoochunna perintahkan pada Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechul, dan Nari untuk menggiring mereka kemari."

"Baik hyung. Gomawo ne Yunho hyung. Kau memang sangat baik." Seru Yoochun sedikit keras sambil bergegas keluar ruangan.

'ya, memang sudah saatnya...'

* * *

Title : World's True Color

Genre : Sci-fi (?), Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T+ , untuk sementara ini

Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI!, BL, TYPO(s), M-Preg, High imagination skill needed (?), alur lambat

Cast : all OTP from EXO, Super Junior, DBSK, B.A.P., and other b/g-band's members

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

Seoul, South Korea

Spring, year 2064

.

"Ya! Tao-er tunggu aku!" seru Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Tao yang sudah berada di depan. "Kyung kau sungguh lamban, aku ingin segera melihat pengumuman beasiswanya" jawab Tao yang masih saja berlari. Akhirnya setelah berusaha menyeruak di antara lautan manusia di depan mading mereka berhasil melihat hasil pengumuman.

Setelah melihat daftar nama di atas kertas itu Tao kembali menyeruak keluar dengan lesu. Dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang kelelahan berlari. "Selamat ne kyungie-ya, kau akan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk 1 tahun ke depan." "Hosh- ne? Ah ne, gomawo Tao-er. Itu artinya kita sekelas kan?" "Tidak, aku tidak lolos tes itu. Sudah dulu ne, aku mau pulang." Balas Tao lirih sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Ya! Tao-er!" hampir saja Kyungsoo pergi mengejar Tao sampai seseorang menahan lengannya. "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu Kyungie-ya, dia sedang sedih." Ujar Jongin yang saat ini menahan lengan Kyungsoo. "Kai benar hyung. Biarkan saja dulu."sambung Sehun. "Hhh... baiklah. Tapi nanti kita jemput dia di tempat biasa ne?" pinta Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua 'saudara'-nya.

.

.

Tao's POV

Hhh... aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak lolos tes itu. Padahal aku sudah belajar keras seperti biasa. Kalau begini caranya aku hanya menambah beban Baekhyun ge dan Chen ge. Mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kami sejak keluar dari panti. Dan tahun ini Jongin dan Sehun juga waktunya keluar panti. Itu artinya beban yang ditanggung Baekhyun ge dan Chen ge bertambah 2 orang. Ya tuhan! Kenapa aku menjadi begitu bodoh.

SPLASH SPLASH...

Ugh, siapa sih yang bermain air di pinggir sungai sore-sore begini. Mengganggu suasana saja.

SPLASH ! SPLASH!

"YA! Sebenarnya apa mau mu!? E-eoh?" aku kaget seketika saat menoleh dan menemukan seekor duyung, ah bukan, maksudku seorang duyung tengah duduk di sebelahku. Tentu saja aku kaget, kupikir selama ini makhluk aneh itu hanya mitos.

"nu-nuguya?" tanyaku takut-takut. "Hihi, namaku Nari. Aku merasakan ada yang sedih di sekitar sini makanya aku naik ke atas permukaan dan menemukanmu." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "um... benarkah? Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ne, tentu saja benar" jawab sang gadis sembari menyubit pipi Tao yang nampak sangat imut. "Lalu, mengapa setiap kali aku kesini dulu kau tak pernah terlihat?" "mm, itu karena, karena, aku sibuk! Iya, sedang sibuk, hehe" jawab Nari gugup. "Sudahlah, aku kesini untuk mengajakmu bermain di sungai, kau mau kan?" "mmm..." "sudahlah kau harus mau! Ayo ikut aku!" setelah itu aku hanya bisa kaget karena tiba-tiba Nari sudah menarikku ke dalam sungai.

End of Tao's POV

.

Kris's POV

Sore ini sepulang kerja aku melihat Tao berjalan melewati kantorku dengan lesu. Kupikir dia sedang ada masalah, jadi langsung saja aku kembali membuntuti dia ke tempat biasanya. Kau bertanya kenapa harus 'membuntuti'? tentu saja karena Tao tidak mengenalku, ah, mungkin hanya sudah melupakan lebih tepatnya. Dulu aku berasal dari panti yang sama dengan Tao, tapi tidak lama setelah itu aku diadopsi oleh keluarga seorang anak kecil yang kini menjadi adikku yang bernama Suho. Waktu itu kami masih sangat kecil, jadi aku sangsi dia masih ingat tentang ku.

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Di belakang pohon dekat sungai favorit Tao. Sebenarnya kegiatan menguntit Tao ini sudah aku lakukan semenjak Tao keluar dari panti, tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun sibuk mengurusi perusahaan bersama adikku, aku tidak pernah lupa melihat keadaan Tao setidaknya 2 hari sekali. Posesif? Tentu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak posesif terhadap orang yang kau cintai eoh?

Tunggu, sejak kapan perempuan itu ada di sebelah Tao? Untuk apa dia berbicara pada Tao? Dan lagi, pakaiannya itu, ugh, menjijikan. Tao, jangan tergoda sayang. Ugh, rasanya hatiku sangat panas. Oh? Tahan Kris, tahan. Jangan biarkan dirimu lepas kendali dan membakar sekitarmu. Yaa, hal aneh ini aku sadari 2 tahun lalu, saat aku hampir saja meledakkan mobilku dan Suho saat melihat seseorang-yang teranyata Kyungsoo, 'saudara Tao'- memeluk dirinya. Tapi sejak setahun lalu aku sudah bisa mengontrolnya.

Tunggu, kenapa gadis itu menarik Tao ke dalam sungai!? Astaga Tao kan tidak bisa berenang!

"TAO!" teriakku sambil berlari dan melompat ke sungai untuk menyusul Tao.

End of Kris's POV

.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Kai, ayo kita bergegas menjemput Tao." Ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik lengan Kai agar mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Tunggu Kyungie, santai saja" "Tidak bisa Kai, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Tao." Jawab Kyungsoo gusar sambil tetap menarik lengan Kai.

"eoh? Bukannya itu Tao? Siapa itu yang menariknya? Ya! Tao!" teriak Sehun yang bergegas berlari ke arah sungai. "Kan! Benar perkataanku! Cepatlah Kai!" seru Kyungsoo panik. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas melompat ke sungai untuk menolong Tao. Tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian tak 1 pun dari kelima pria itu muncul ke permukaan. Hanya 1 orang gadis yang muncul. Ya, mermaid itu naik ke permukaan dan duduk di pinggir sungai untuk mengaktifkan handphonenya.

"Oppa-deul, aku sudah mengirim 5" ucapnya kepada orang-orang di sambungan telfonnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Xiumin hyung, apa kau tahu di mana hyungku?" tanya Suho kepada sekertaris hyungnya yang juga sahabat mereka.

"Eoh? Bukankah dia sudah pulang terlebih dulu tadi?"

"Hm? Benarkah? Yaa, padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian makan bersama. Baiklah, hyung saja yang ikut, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga, kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang" ujar Xiumin dengan senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tunggu di parkiran ne hyung?"

"iya, aku akan beres-beres dulu." Setelah itu Suho telah menghilang masuk ke dalam lift.

.

Setelah berpamitan kepada semua rekannya Xiumin pun menuju ke parkiran. Di sana sangat sepi, tapi dia masih dapat melihat mobil Suho yang masih dalam keadaan mati. "ini aneh, kemana perginya Suho?" lirih Xiumin sambil berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut. Baru saja dia akan berteriak memanggil Suho, saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berat mengenai belakang kepalanya dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Yang terakhir kali dia ingat hanya seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan sepatu boot hitam yang nampak merogoh sakunya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan 2"

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" "Ne... hati-hati di jalan" yaa, kira-kira begitulah suasana di tempat kerja Baekhyun dan Chen. Hal yang biasa terjadi saat jam pulang kerja. Cafe yang selalu ramai ini biasanya tutup sekitar jam 9 malam.

"Chen, sepertinya kita harus belanja malam ini. Aku baru ingat kalau persediaan makanan di flat kita hampir habis." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku takut kita tidak akan mendapatkan bus saat pulang dari supermarket nanti." Jawab Chen sambil memasukkan name tag nya ke dalam loker.

"Hm, Jja, kita berangkat." Ajak Baekhyun yang telah selesai.

.

"Ugh, Baekhyun-ah, ini banyak sekali. Aku lelah." Ujar Chen sambil berjongkok di ujung jalan dekat halte mereka turun. Barang belanjaan kali ini memang lebih banyak dari biasanya, karena mereka memutuskan untuk membeli persedian selama 2 bulan ke depan.

"Ayolah Chen, gang flat kita hanya tinggal 10 langkah lagi. Dasar, kalau begitu aku duluan ne." Seru Baekhyunn sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok ke arah gang flat mereka.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara barang yang terjatuh dari arah gang. Chen yang kaget segera berlari ke arah gang mereka. "BAEKHYUN-AH!" seru nya kaget saat melihat Baekhyun terkapar tepat di depan flat.

Belum sempat menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba cahaya di sekitar matanya menghilang. "Ya! Ada apa in? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Siapa pun kau, hentikan ini!" seru Chen kalut.

"Ugh, Hannie, aku lelah, cepat buat dia pingsan dan bawa mereka" ucap sebuah suara kecil yang mirip dengan suara yeoja. "Sabar Chullie..." dan itu adalah percakapan terakhir yang didengar Chen sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Siwon-ah, kami sudah menangkap 2 sisanya."

 _'baiklah Hyung, segera bawa dia kembali'_

"Baiklah, kami segera kembali." Ujar Hanggeng sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Hannie, aku suka dengan namja ini, bisakah kita mengadopsinya?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

"Apa pun untukmu sayang. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali, dan aku akan mengutarakan keinginanmu kepada Yunho Hyung." Jawab Hanggeng sambil membuka tabir sebagai jalan untuk pulang.

"Yeaaay! Kau memang yang terbaik Hannie, aku yakin Zelo akan sangat senang mendapatkan Hyung yang cantik hihi" kekeh Heechul sebelum menyusul suaminya memasuki tabir dan kembali ke 'markas' mereka. **" Never Drown Land "**.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Mio's Corner :**

Hai hai! aku udah balik dan bawa Chapter 1, maaf ne wordnya masih sedikit, soalnya aku lebih suka fast update tapi sedikir daripada lama tapi panjang. kalo mungkin ada yang kurang paham bisa langsung tanya aja, karena aku yakin cerita ini agak absurd (":

sedikit spoiler, chapter 2 nanti semacam pengenalan tokoh, karena di situ bakalan banyak penjelasan tentang ini siapa dan apa perannya dalam ff ini. kedepannya bakalan banyak istilah yang mungkin jarang di denger sama reader, jadi kalo menurut kalian buat kedepannya butuh semacam mini kamus di akhir cerita tolong bilang ke aku ne...

oiya, makasih banget buat semua yang udah mau baca ff abal ini (":. aku menghargai kalian semua walaupun cuman jadi SR, karena aku sendiri juga lebih sering jadi SR sebenernya (":. tapi aku seneng banget buat yang mau kasih review and comment buat ff ini (:.

So, last word, mind to review? ^^

.

.

 **Thanks to : Nanda829, BigSehun'sjunior, Meikha0068**


	3. Chapter 2 : Welcome

Knock, knock...

"Masuk!" seru Yunho yang masih terlihat serius dengan berkas yang ada di tangannya. Berkas-berkas itu berisikan data 9 namja yang telah datang ke NDL kemarin.

Yoochun segera membuka pintu dan menduduki kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Yunho. "Hyung, kau pasti tau apa maksud kedatanganku bukan?"

Yunho segera meletakkan berkas di tangannya ke meja dan beralih menatap Yoochun. Seseorang yang telah dianggap sebagai adik oleh Yunho. "Ya, aku sudah tau. Kau bisa mempertemukan mereka saat mate Chanyeol sudah ditemukan." Ya, Yunho akan membantu keponakannya, Chanyeol, yang saat ini sedang diluar kendali. Chanyeol membutuhkan matenya untuk mengatur keadaan kekuatannya yang meluap tepat setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 empat tahun silam.

Yoochun yang mendengar itu segera menampakkan ekspresi bahagia yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. Keadaannya yang seorang vampir membuatnya susah menunjukkan perasaannya. "Baiklah hyung, terima kasih atas bantuanmu hyung." Dengan senyum tipis yang masih bertengger di wajahnya Yoochun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Yoochun terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang membuat Yunho kesal karena tidak dapat kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Hampir saja dia berteriak marah sampai suara sang anak terdengar nyaring memanggil namanya.

"APPA..." bocah kecil berumur 14 tahun itu segera menerjang ayahnya dengan senang. "Himchanie, jangan berteriak chagy..." tak lama suara lain menyusul, suara ini lebih lembut dan Yunho tau siapa pemiliknya.

Segera sang istri menghampiri Yunho dan ikut memeluknya yang dibalas dengan erat. Setelah sedikit protes dari Himchan yang terhimpit di antara orang tuanya mereka melepaskan pelukan erat itu. "Aku melihat Yoochun keluar dari ruanganmu tadi, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, ada apa yun?"

"Mereka sudah datang boo, dan aku berjanji mempertemukan mate Chanyeol segera." Jaejoong sedikit terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. "Yun, kau sendiri tahu kan, kalu aku belum bisa menemukan siapa orangnya?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin kita akan menemukannya." Yunho kembali tersenyum menengkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Title : World's True Color

Genre : Sci-fi (?), Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T+ , untuk sementara ini

Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI!, BL, TYPO(s), M-Preg, High imagination skill needed (?), alur lambat

Cast : all OTP from EXO, Super Junior, DBSK, B.A.P., and other b/g-band's members

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot

"Ngh..."

Tao mulai terbangun saat dia merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tangan kanannya. Saat dia menoleh dia mendapati seseorang bersurai pirang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tao-ie? Gwenchana?" tanya pria itu dengan perlahan mengusap surai hitam Tao.

"ne, gwenchana." Tao mengangguk pelan. Sedari tadi dia memperhatikan orannng yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia, adalah orang yang ditunggunya dari dulu. "Kris ge? Apa benar ini kau?"

"Kau mengingatku Tao?" Kaget Kris yang tidak menyangka bahwa perpisahan mereka selama lebih dari 10 tahun itu masih menyisakan memori tentang dirinya di benak Tao.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu menunggu janjimu untuk kembali menemuiku. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Tao dengan nada kecewa.

Belum sempat Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Maaf, sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan reuni kalian setelah penjelasan di aula." Setelah memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya, pria itu segera pergi menuju pintu keluar ruangan putih tersebut.

Tao dan Kris hanya terdiam bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kris segera membantu Tao turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengikuti pria itu.

Saat tiba di aula Tao melihat semua hyungnya sudah ada di sana. Kyungsoo duduk di baris paling depan bersebelahan dengan Kai dan 2 bangku kosong. Di baris kedua ada Baekhyun hyungnya yang duduk di sebelah bangku bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol', lalu ada Chen hyungnya yang duduk di sebelah seorang namja berpipi tembam. Di baris paling belakang ada Sehun dan seseorang yang melambai pada Kris.

"apakah dia kenalanmu ge?"tanya Tao berbisik pelan. "Ne, dia adik angkat ku." Setelah menemukan bangku mereka yang ternyata di sebelah Kai dan Kyungsoo mereka duduk dengan tenang. Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya memberi isyarat, bertanya apakah Tao baik baik saja. Tao membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil.

Tak lama ada beberapa orang yang masuk dan menempati kursi kosong yang ada di bagian paling belakang aula. Lalu ada 2 orang namja, yang satu bermata musang dan yang satunya berwajah cantik dengan mata doe yang bulat. Diikuti seorang anak kecil yang manis menggandeng tangan sang namja cantik erat. Sang namja tampan menaiki podium dan bersiap untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung saja memulai penjelasan tentang mengapa kalian bisa ada di tempat ini. Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jung Yunho,pemimpin white clan generasi ke-11. Di dunia ini ada dunia supernatural yang bekerja mengatur kehidupan natural born dari balik layar. Ada 2 klan yang paling berpengaruh, yaitu White clan dan Dark clan.

Tujuan kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini adalah untuk meminta bantuan kalian. Dark clan memiliki rencana yang akan merugikan natural born. Mereka berencana untuk memusnahkan natural born dan membuat dunia ini hanya untuk pure blood supernatural born. Dari mimpi yang didapatkan oleh istriku, kami harus meminta bantuan ke-12 elemen untuk menang dan menggagalkan rencana Dark clan. Ke-12 elemen itu adalah kalian, jadi, maukah kalian membantu kami?" Yunho segera menatap ke-9 namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, "apakah dengan hal ini kami akan menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Termasuk orang tua kami?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho meyakinkan. "Jadi? Kalian setuju?"

Kris melihat semua orang di sekelilingnya. Melihat semua tidak ada yang keberatan dia angkat bicara, "Ya, kami setuju."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Yunho segera mengayunkan tongkatnya dan secara ajaib muncul kertas kecil di depan masing-masing orang dari ke-9 namja tersebut.

"kalian akan mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut besok. Kertas yang kalian pegang saat ini berisikan alamat dan nama orang tua angkat kalian selama di NDL. Kalian bisa langsung beristirahat di rumah mereka. Sekarang aku minta seluruh petinggi White clan untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat. Kalian, kalian bisa segera pergi ke rumah baru kalian. Selamat menikmati kehidupan baru kalian di NDL." Akhir kata, Yunho hanya memberi senyuman lebar sebelum turun dari podium.

Orang-orang lain di aula segera berhamburan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Tao memandangi secarik kertas di tangannya, " Keluarga Cho, Perumahan Snitch, Blok Guruh, No. 2?" gumam Tao lirih.

"Ada yang kau katakan Tao?" tanya Kris sambil menoleh ke arah Tao di sampingnya.

Tao menunjukkan kertas miliknya ke arah Kris, "Ya, Perumahan Snitch? Apakah itu adalah sebuah komplek ge?"

"Rumah keluarga asuhku juga di sana, kebetulan yang sangat mengejutkan hm? Rumah keluarga siapa yang kau tinggali?"

"Rumah Keluarga Cho, di blok Guruh?" Tao mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari nama blok tersebut terdengar, entahlah, aneh?

"Sayang sekali kita tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Tapi setidaknya kita satu blok." Ujar Kris sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tao.

Baru Tao sadari hanya tinggal Sehun, yang ada di ruangan ini. Entah mengapa, pemuda yang telah dianggapnya saudara itu memandang ke arahnya dengan aneh. "Sehunna? Kau tidak pergi sekarang?"

"Ah? Ne, Hyung. Aku baru saja akan pergi." Jawab Sehun kikuk. Tao hanya mengangguk dan melambai menandakan dia akan pergi lebih dahulu. Tao tidak menyadari, bahwa wajah Sehun seketika berubah mendung saat melihat genggaman tangan Kris pada Tao.

Di depan ruang rapat, ada seorang anak kecil berwajah cantik yang terlihat menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang akan memasuki ruang rapat. Seketika wajah anak itu menjadi cerah saat dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Eomma!" panggil anak itu sambil menarik-narik bagian belakang jas namja cantik yang dipanggilnya eomma. "Aigo, Himchannie? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini sayang?" Jaejoong berseru kaget saat melihat siapa yang menghalanginya masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Eomma harus ikut denganku! Ini masalah-" perkataan Himchan terpotong oleh sebuah kalimat dengan nada menyesal, "Chagy, eomma akan ikut denganmu nanti, tapi sekarang keadaan sedang sangat sibuk. Eomma janji akan mengikuti keinginanmu setelah ini hm?" Jaejoong mengecup pipi Himchan kemudian beranjak masuk ke ruang rapat.

" Ya sudah, kalau eomma tidak bisa membantu aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melhat Yongguk hyung terus bersedih sedangkan aku punya jalan keluarnya." Seru Himchan berlari meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Sementara itu di taman depan gedung terlihat 2 pria dewasa, 1 orang wanita dan 2 remaja laki-laki sedang berbincang bersama. Terlihat seorang pemuda bermata bulat di antara mereka bersemu merah. 2 pemuda itu adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Tadinya mereka ingin menanyakan tentang arah menuju alamat yang mereka dapatkan. Tanpa disangka 2 diantara 3 orang yang mereka tanyai adalah sang tuan rumah. Shin Nari adalah wanita yang akan menjadi ibu asuh dari Jongin, sedangkan Kim Ryeowook akan menjadi ibu asuh Kyungsoo.

"Jadi? Apakah kau senang rumahmu berseberangan dengan rumah Jongin, Kyungie?" tanya Nari kembali menggoda Kyungsoo yang wajahnya telah memerah.

"Sudahlah Nari, kalau kau goda lagi muka Kyungsoo akan mendidih." Ryewook pun memeluk bahu anak asuhnya yang hanya menunduk dengan tertawa ringan.

" Iya, Wookie benar." Timpal Heechul, padahal daritadi dialah yang tertawa paling keras.

"Mmm, permisi, maaf mengganggu, tapi aku ingin bertanya." Seseorang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin sambil memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Begini, apakah kalian tahu di mana rumah-" belum selesai Baekhyun bertanya Heechul telah menyela.

"Rumah Tan Hangeng kan, Baekki?" senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ah, iya, benar aku sedang mencari alamat rumah Tan Hangeng." Baekhyun sangat bingung bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahui apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Sebelum Baekhyun berpikir semakin jauh tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh yang bisa saja melintas di otaknya Heechul kembali berbicara sambil tertawa pelan.

" Perkenalkan namaku Tan Heechul, aku ibu angkatmu Baekki~~" ujar Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mengerjap kaget. Mungkin berpikir kenapa ibu angkatnya harus senyentrik ini kkk~

"Yaah, berhubung kau sudah bertemu Baekki lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku khawatir pada Youngjae, aku takut dia merusak kebun belakang rumah untuk percobaannya lagi."

"Ne, kau benar Wookie, ada baiknya kita istirahat sekarang."

Mereka ber-6 pun segera pergi ke rumah masing-masing.

Mio's Corner :

Annyeong minna~

Disini Mio mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menelantarkan tugas Mio untuk melanjutkan FF ini ne...

Terlalu banyak halangan untuk melanjutkan FF ini akhir-akhir ini, karena Mio juga masih seorang pelajar yang semakin hari semakin gila tugasnya T_T jadi mohon dimaklumi ya...

mungkin Chapter kali ini pendek sekali, sekali lagi Mio minta maaf ne, tapi kali ini Mio akan memberikan extra chapter biar minna tidak bingung dengan caracter dalam FF Mio. So, please enjoy~

Semoga kalian mengerti caracter khayalan Mio ini neee... ^^


	4. Extra Chapter : Introduction

Annyeong minna~~

Di Chapter ini Mio mau memberikan pengenalan singkat tentang character-character yang ada di FF Mio. Mio takut kalo minna ngga bisa ngebayangin character bikinan Mio atau bingung maksudnya apa, jadi Mio mau jelasin ke kalian semua ^^

White Clan :

Jung Family :

Jung Yunho : Wizard Master (Bayangin Yunho setingkat sama Dumbledore tapi versi muda ya...)

Jung-Kim Jaejoong : Wizard, Special ability : Seer (Peramal)

Jung-Kim Himchan (14 y.o) : Wizard, Special ability : Seer

Park Family :

Park Yoochun : Wizard and Vampire

Park-Kim Junsu : Wizard and Vampire

Park Chanyeol (21 y.o) : Pyrokinesis (Pengendali api / flame controller)

Park-Bang Yongguk (15 y.o) : Wizard, Special ability: unknown

1st Choi Family :

Choi Dongwook (Se7en) : Wizard, Special ability : Potion Master

Choi-Shim Changmin : Wizard, work as a Double agent

Choi-Lee Taemin (5 y.o ): Mutant, Special ability : Chaotikinesis (Mengendalikan-mengacaukan mental)

1st Kim Familly :

Kim Youngwoon : Wizard, Special ability : Fire Mage

Kim-Park Jungsoo : Wizard and Seraphine

Kim Joonmyun (22 y.o) : Hydrokinesis (Pengendali air / water controller)

Wu Yifan (23 y.o) : Levitation ( flame controller yang dapat beradaptasi dengan gravitasi a.k.a. terbang)

Lee Family :

Lee Donghae : Wizard, Special ability : Air Mage

Lee Hyukjae : Wizard and Elf

Lee-Jung Daehyun (10 y.o) :Mutant, Special ability: Metallokinesis ( pengendali besi)

Oh Sehun (19 y.o) : Aerokinesis (pengendali udara / air controller)

2nd Kim Family :

Kim Jongwoon : Wizard and Weapons Expert

Kim Ryeowook : Wizard, Special ability : Herbologist

Kim-Yoo Youngjae (10 y.o) : Mutant, Special ability : Phyllokinesis (pengendali tumbuhan)

Do Kyungsoo (20 y.o) : Terrakinesis (Pengendali bumi / earth controller)

Tan Family :

Tan Hangeng : Wizard, Special ability : Shadow Mage

Tan-Kim Heechul : Wizard, Special ability : Lunar Mage

Tan-Choi Junhong (8 y.o) : Mutant, Chromokinesis (Pengendali warna)

Byun Baekhyun (21 y.o) : Lunarkinesis

2nd Choi Family :

Choi Siwon : Wizard and Grimm, work as Strategy Expert

Choi-Kim Kibum : Wizard, Special ability : Ice Mage

Choi-Cha Sunwoo (Baro B1A4) (7 y.o) : Thermokinesis (pengendali suhu)

Kim Minseok (23 y.o) : Cryokinesis (Pengendali es / ice controller)

Zhoumi's Familiy : (gomen, Mio belom ngerti marga Zhoumy ._.)

Zhoumy : Wizard, Special ability : Electromage

Henry Lau : Wizard and Elf

-Moon Jongup (8 y.o) : Mutant, Special ability : Magnetokinesis (pengendali daya tarik a.k.a. magnetic force)

Kim Jongdae (22 y.o) : Elektrokinesis (Pengendali electricity)

Cho Family :

Cho Kyuhyun : Wizard and Grim, work as Double Agent

Cho-Lee Sungmin : Wizard, Special ability : Healer

Cho-Lee Junghwan (Sandeul B1A4) & Cho-Choi Minho (6 y.o) : Mutant, Special ability : Dynamokinesis (Memiliki kecepatan super, kayak anak yang kedua di incredible gitu...)

Huang Zi Tao (20 y.o) : Chronokinesis (Pengendali waktu / Time Controller)

Zhang Yixing (22 y.o) : Vitakinesis (Penegndali energi kehidupan)

Shin Family :

Shin Donghee : Wizard, Special ability : Alchemist

Shin Nari : Wizard and Naiad, Special ability : Illusionarykinesis

Kim Jongin (19 y.o) : Teleporter

Xi Luhan (23 y.o) : Telekinesis (Pengendali pikiran )

Dark Clan's Member :

Sshh... It's still be a secret ne... akan muncul sepanjang berjalannya cerita ^^

Nah... itu sementara daftar cast yang bakalan sering muncul di chap-chap depan ne...

Mungkin nanti akan bermunculan beberapa chara sampingan yang ngga aku tulis di sini, soalnya kurang penting buat aku tulis jadi mungkin cuman sekedar lewat gitu hehe

Aku usahain tiap minggu update chap baru ne, soalnya FF ini bakal panjang kayaknya

Makasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca, review, follow, and favorite FF Mio yang abal ini ne... (":

So, stay tune will ya? (:


End file.
